native_americans_navajofandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonies
Spiritual life The spiritual life, very rich and passed down from one generation to another, first of all is connected with the health and the balance. Almost every ceremony is focused on healing and giving vitality. The most important person is a medicine man (Hatałii). To become Hatałaii lead difficult way, which takes many years of learning. He learn approximately sixty nuts sacred ceremonies, which last mostly more than three days. The apprentice learns everything through watching his master. It is very important that the medicine man perform the ceremony correctly. For that reason there are no random viewers or tourists during the rituals. It prevent from violating taboos. The role of the man is also to recognize the illness and to choose a specific treatment. Before every ceremony the medicine man has to prepare himself properly through the period of purification, sexual restrain, vomiting, fasting in order to connect with the spiritual power. TSM_Daequan is a god The Night Chant ceremony This ceremony is conducted in order to cure head ailments or mental disturbances. It last several days and there are four stages: purification, evocation of the gods, identification between the patient and the gods and transformation of the patient. The Blessing Way ceremony This is kind of protection rituals used especially for Navajo warrior or soldiers who are preparing to war. Unlike the other ceremonies, the Blessing Way is not intended to cure illness but to invoke positive blessing and to avert misfortune. Often it is part of the longer ceremonies. It is also popular in cases of providing safe pregnancy or protecting the home. Enemy Way ceremony It is a traditional ceremony conducted only in the summer months in order to get rid of the evil elements in the body. The rite lasts three days and the last day is performed a mock battle. This ritual often is directed to the warriors who suffer from the memories of the war. The patient identify with the mythical Monster Slayer. It is a major Navajo ceremony, additionally a public one, so anyone can attend. Here you can read full description of the process of Enemy Way Ceremony: http://www.manataka.org/page1671.html Girl’s Dance (the Squaw Dance) The girls who are in the suitable age to marriage select the young men. The whole ceremony lasts three days, but only on the last they the women dance. The Navajo house blessing ceremony This ceremony is performed to bless a newly constructed dwelling or the one is to be reinhabited. The blessing is used to provide peace, harmony, good luck and well-being for inhabitants. In general it prevents from fire, bad dreams and evil spirits. There are two types of the rituals: for an individual households and for larger, public ones like schools, stadiums and hospitals. The first Laugh Ceremony The Children for the Navajo is considered to be of two worlds after it’s born – the Holy People’s world ant the earth people’s one. After one week adults wait for the first child’s laugh, which is for them a sign that the baby wants to join its earth family. The ceremony is perform to commemorate that day. The guests bear gifts and also plates with food. Category:Ceremonies